


Call me but love

by anonshakespeare



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (aka i have no idea how epistolary format actually works), 2x20 AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, F/F, M/M, Tags In Progress, but I promise they get together, it's a hella work in progress my dudes please give me ideas, it's in modified epistolary format, they aren't together at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonshakespeare/pseuds/anonshakespeare
Summary: To: islightwood@nyinstitute.orgFrom: aglightwood@nyinstitute.orgSubject: Re: Did you hear about this Alec?Iz,We specifically had IT create these email accounts for work purposes, not for judgemental sister purposes. I would ask that, as your superior, you refrain from using these emails for anything not strictly Shadowhunter related.-----This is another 2x20 slight AU where Magnus and Alec don't get back together, then full AU Alec and Magnus are sent to our universe for... surprisingly similar reasons. A story told in emails, texts, and security camera footage.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my third fic ever and my first fic for this fandom! I wrote this on an artistic whim with no clear direction in mind, so this will definitely be multi-chapter, if only so I don't have to finish it before posting. If there are any comments or if you think I am wrong in any way with this, please let me know!
> 
> Edit (2 Dec 2017): So I realized that, when I copied and pasted, some of the formatting dropped (-^-;;) Yikes! Hopefully a certain *cough email cough* makes more sense.

**To:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Did you hear about this Alec?**

 

Begin forwarded message:

 **To:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **maiapologies@gmail.com** ](mailto:maiapologies@gmail.com)

**Subject: Pandemonium trip?**

 

Hey, Lightwood, I don’t know _why_ I still don’t have your number, but I thought you might want to know that Pandemonium opened back up and I am getting a bunch of cool people together to celebrate its reopening. Maybe get your older brother to tag along, Lord knows that the stress of the last few weeks must be eating him alive.

 

Hit me up when you have a date we can set.

 

Your favorite werewolf,

Maia

 

PS: Have you heard from Simon recently? Last I heard he was doing some shit for the Seelie Queen and I haven’t seen him since the Hunter’s Moon party a few weeks ago.

 

 **To:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Re: Did you hear about this Alec?**

 

Iz,

 

We specifically had IT create these email accounts for work purposes, not for judgemental sister purposes. I would ask that, as your superior, you refrain from using these emails for anything not strictly Shadowhunter related. While a major Downworld hub reopening in definitely good information, we don’t need to keep tabs on it or get involved, so don’t even try to use that excuse.

 

If you have a personal problem, we have texting for a reason.

 

Regards,

 

Alec Lightwood

 

Head of the New York Institute

 

PS: Where is your signature? That was literally the first thing the email creator said you had to make, why did you skip it.

 

PPS: I will look into the vampire’s whereabouts. He’s probably fine.

\------------

 **To:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org) **,** [ **jcherondale@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:jcherondale@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Official Business** **TM**

 

Dear Alexander Lightwood (and Jace Herondale/Wayland/Lightwood),

 

The New York Institute requires a leader that is not functioning on coffee and heartbreak alone, as I am sure Jace agrees. Therefore, the fact that the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn are at odds is a problem that is disrupting the work environment, a problem that needs to be fixed. As the head forensic scientist of our Institute, it is within my power to say that the only way to fix what plagues it would be for Alec to get his head out of his official ass and try talking to Magnus instead of sending me on shopping trips with him. We all know that Magnus’ stress has little to do with lack of time with this Lightwood and more to do with lack of another Lightwood entirely.

 

This is an official diagnosis by the head scientist that our head weapons expert can corroborate.

 

Best,

 

Isabelle Lightwood

 

Head Forensic Scientist and Mover of Asses

 

 **To:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org) **,** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **jcherondale@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:jcherondale@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Re: Official Business** **TM**

 

Ditto

 

All my best,

 

Jace Lightwood

 

Head Weapons Expert and Best Parabatai Ever

 

PS: Iz, we both know that I will always be a Lightwood, regardless of what my official email says.

 

PPS: Alec, can I get an official email change to reflect my true name and identity?

 

 **To:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org) **,** [ **jclightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:jclightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**From:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Re: Re: Official Business** **TM**

 

To my pain in the ass siblings:

 

Can you both please not take up my time with trying to solve problems that aren’t there. I truly appreciate the concern, but we do not have time for this. There are a string of demon attacks all over New York, as I am sure you are both aware despite your childish use of your email accounts.

 

We have a briefing at 3, and if you two are not there because you are concocting a scheme to get me to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I will force Izzy to take night shift guard duty and Jace to clean the forensic science labs.

 

Don’t test me. I know you both too well.

 

Respectfully,

 

Alec Lightwood

 

Head of the New York Institute

\------------

 **To:** [ **highwarlockbrooklynny@gmail.com** ](mailto:highwarlockbrooklynny@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject:** ** _(no subject)_** **[DRAFT]**

 

 ~~Magnus~~ ~~Warlock~~ ~~Bane~~ High Warlock of Brooklyn,

 

 ~~Since the end of our relationship~~ Since the end of the war, it seems like you have been avoiding ~~me~~ Downworld council meetings. While my behavior ~~with the Soul Sword which I thought I had already apologized for as much as I could but I think you’re right and I deserve this I just wish that we could do something to fix us or that I could turn back time and tell myself not to fuck this up even though I don’t think I could even follow a simple direction like that~~ during the end of the war left something to be desired, I do truly believe in my original mission: to save the Shadow World of New York from civil war. I want us to be on the same team ~~and maybe in the same bed because I miss our home like I would miss a limb~~ in protecting our people. I think that it will require ~~so much more effort than I could have realized when we said that to each other~~ a lot of communication ~~and I tried to tell you how sorry I was outside of the Hunter’s Moon and how I would do anything to fix this and us but I got one word out and you just looked at me and said you couldn’t do it, and how the hell was I supposed to respond to that except to accept it and listen to it and let you go despite every cell in my body screaming that I need you~~.

 

I hope ~~that someday you can look me in the eye again~~ ~~that I can look myself in the eye in the mirror again~~ ~~that you still love me or that it may be possible for you to love me again~~ ~~that you are happy even if you decide you’re better off without me~~ ~~that who you love next will deserve you more than I ever could~~ that you are well, and I hope to see you at the next Downworld council meeting.

 

 ~~Respectfully~~ Love always,

 

Alec Lightwood

 

Head of the New York Institute

 

_Read by Magnus Bane at 01:52._

\------------

Magnus Bane’s Shopping List

Vodka

Eggs

Ice Cream

Lizard Feet

Vampire Teeth

Vampire Hair

More Vodka

After Alec’s email, tequila

So much tequila

\------------

Video Camera Footage, three weeks and two days after the end of the war

 

[Int. Alec’s office: it looks relatively clean given the paperwork all about the room, and Alec is sitting in the chair by the fireplace, obviously a million miles away from that room. He closes his eyes after a few moments and rubs the bridge of his nose. We hear the door open and a younger Shadowhunter with a tan beard walks in, looking somewhat freaked out.]

 

SHADOWHUNTER (opens his mouth): Sir--

 

ALEC (startles slightly, stands and looks at the interruption with annoyance): [barks] What do you want, Shadowhunter?

 

ALEC pales slightly and closes his eyes for a moment.

 

SHADOWHUNTER (stops for moment, looks at ALEC with confusion and concern): Sir, are you--

 

ALEC (eyes still closed): I’m fine, Damon, now what did you barge into my office for?

 

DAMON (hesitant but moves on): Sir, it’s not something I can easily explain. My team and I--that is, Lilian, Sam, Ruth and I--noticed an interdimensional anomaly about three blocks from here, and when we went to check it out… Well, we found…

 

ALEC (obviously annoyed about the rambling): Get to the point.

 

DAMON: Sir, you are going to want to see this for yourself. It’s… _He_ is outside the Institute.

 

ALEC (suspicious and curious): … Bring him into my office.

 

DAMON looks like he’s about to argue, but he just nods and walks out. ALEC turns a looks at the fire for a moment, closing his eyes in weariness. A minute or two after closing his eyes, he hears his message tone and grabs his phone. He reads the messages, looking very much puzzled and concerned. He starts to reply, but a knock is heard at the door.

 

ALEC (stood at attention, strong and confident, phone behind his back): Come in.

 

The door opens. We don’t see who is there, but ALEC’s look of shock paints a picture.

 

2 ALEC voices (shocked and horrified): What the actual hell.

\------------

Texts on Alec’s Phone

Jace (11:39 AM): Yo, Alec, since when do you wear light blue polo shirts and khakis? I thought you would avoid all colors since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and you stopped seeing each other.

Jace (11:41 AM): Alec? Did I do something wrong?

Jace (11:42 AM): Wait, but didn’t I see you get dressed in the new black Henley mom bought you to ease your heartache or whatever? Why would you change?

 

Izzy (11:43 AM): omg alec are the rumors true

Izzy (11:44 AM): dont make me guess about this alec for real are the rumors true

Izzy (11:46 AM): so obviously you wont confirm or deny that part right now but i still have to ask

Izzy (11:46 AM): is there really an alternate universe where you wear COLOR

\------------

_Incident Report:_

_Filer_ : Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute

 _Overview_ : At 11:38 this morning, Damon Lockheart came into my office and told me of an interdimensional disturbance that his team noticed about three blocks from here. He said that they checked it out, and that they found something that I needed to see. A few minutes later, they brought a man who looks exactly like me with no runes and very different stylistic choices into my office. This came as a shock to both of us to say the least.

 _Actions Taken:_ The other man (who asked to be called Xander to distinguish us) sweared colorfully for about three minutes, and I called Isabelle to guard duty in my office, keeping watch over him and making sure no one else would see him. I myself, after the completion of this report, will call High Warlock Bane and ask for his assistance.

 _Witnesses/Participants_ : Samuel Mazehalo, Damon Lockheart, Lilian Ravenwing, Ruth Fairchild, Xander Lightwood (Mundane), Alec Lightwood (Head of the Institute), Isabelle Lightwood

 _Additional Comments_ : When I woke up today, I knew that something like this was bound to happen.

\------------

Magnus’ Phone Call Transcription

Caller ID: Head of NY Institute

(10 rings)

Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of High Warlock Bane. I am obviously not available at the moment, so if you would leave your purpose and name, I will try to reach out within two business days. Have a magical day!

(shaky sigh) Right, uh… Hello, Magnus, it’s Alec. Obviously, I mean I know you have caller ID so, uh… I hoped that you would pick up if I called your work phone, but… Apparently I was wrong. And I am sorry that I… I would not be calling if it were not urgent, but it appears that someone broke through the barrier between dimensions, and I think that we will need a highly skilled warlock to fix the problem-- (a portal pop, and a cacophonous crash) What the hell--! (muffled talking, a shouted “wait!”, and another portal pop, this time one that’s closing) … But… Magnus? I’m calling you right now… (12 full seconds of silence and Alec sighs) Magnus give me a call back yesterday. We are definitely going to need your help with this one.

Click.

\------------

_Incident Report:_

_Filer:_ Isabelle Lightwood, Head Forensic Expert

 _Overview:_ Alec called me in to check up and guard Xander while he continued to do work in his office. About five minutes into asking Xander medical questions, a portal opened up in Alec’s office and out walked a warlock who looks exactly like Magnus Bane if he dressed and acted like the opposite of Magnus Bane. The portal appeared to be involuntary, as he was surprised and tried to re-enter the portal before it closed in his face. That makes two Alexander Lightwoods, one Isabelle Lightwood, and one Magnus Bane in an office together. You can imagine the potential for disaster.

 _Actions Taken:_ After Alec hung up his phone call to High Warlock Bane, I made the executive decision to take each newcomer up to separate interrogation rooms so Alec could have his space back and Xander and Magnus would be safe (Xander looked ready to curse out Magnus, and no one doubts his ability to do so). I will be making a visit to the High Warlock personally to beg for his help, since Alec is indisposed for the time being.

 _Witnesses/Participants_ : Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood (Head of the Institute), Xander Lightwood (Mundane), Isabelle Lightwood

 _Additional Comments:_ What does it mean for the barrier between dimensions that there are two Alecs and two Magnuses? Will ask Meliorn about it later.

\------------

Security Camera Footage

 

[Int. Hallway outside of Magnus’ apartment: IZZY is standing outside, having knocked on the door already. She doesn’t wait impatiently, but does look ready to barge in at the sound of multiple glass breaks and crashes in the loft. She holds her ground, however, and eventually the door opens, to reveal a disheveled and possibly drunk MAGNUS.]

 

IZZY (startled by his haphazard appearance): Magnus, hey. Are you all good?

 

MAGNUS (rolls his eyes exaggeratedly but is slightly relaxed): I thought you might be Ale--(small cough) Alec. I am, as you say, ‘all good’ Isabelle. You just woke me up, that’s all.

 

IZZY (looks at him incredulously): It’s… 3 in the afternoon?

 

MAGNUS (waves hand): It’s 7 in the morning somewhere, I’m sure. So, what could the Shadowhunters want with me?

 

IZZY: Right… So you didn’t listen to Alec’s message on your work phone.

 

MAGNUS looks confused for a moment, then flicks his hand. The phone appears and he goes into it, to discover for the first time that ALEC did, in fact, call.

 

MAGNUS (distracted): Sorry, darling, I must’ve put it on silent last night so it wouldn’t interrupt me.

 

IZZY looks curious but chooses to not ask about it.

 

IZZY: You don’t have to listen to it now--

 

Too late, MAGNUS already began to listen to it. On speaker. They listen to all 55 seconds of it together. From the camera’s distance, you can see MAGNUS’ heart break a little bit every time Alec cuts himself off. By the end, IZZY is looking at him warily and MAGNUS has his eyes closed. He seems to be bracing himself, for what one can only fathom.

 

MAGNUS (clears his throat): So, the message was pretty unspecific. And what did he mean when he said my name--

 

IZZY: You have a doppelganger in the Institute right now.

 

MAGNUS is taken aback and just raises one eyebrow.

 

IZZY: Or, well, an alternate version of you. If Clary’s look of surprise when we told her about them was anything to go by, we assume that they are your doppelgangers from the other dimension that she visited trying to find Valentine.

 

MAGNUS (snapped frustratedly): ‘They’? Who is ‘they’? Do I suddenly have multiple doppelgangers?

 

IZZY (hesitantly): One of them is your doppelganger… The other one is Alec’s.

 

MAGNUS seems to want to argue something, but IZZY cuts him off.

 

IZZY: Look, at the very least Xander is a Mundane who knows very little of our world outside of what Bane told him. On top of that, because they didn’t transport into your bodies the way they should because they are interdimensional, we have no idea what the repercussions are on the border between our universes. I called in Meliorn, but we need someone with more life experience and power. And outside of all of that… It would be weird if we left the High Warlock out of his own interrogation.

 

MAGNUS obviously thinks it over, judging IZZY up and down, before nodding to himself and shutting the door. IZZY stands there for the briefest moment, shocked, but just as it looks like she’s about to start banging on the door, it opens again, this time to a very put together MAGNUS. He looks like he’s ready to enter enemy territory, which is pretty accurate.

 

MAGNUS: Let’s get going then, shall we?

 

A portal opens and MAGNUS gestures for IZZY to enter first. She nods coolly at him before striding through the portal. When she disappears, MAGNUS’ face falls for a moment and he seems distraught. Then, he visibly pulls himself to attention and walks through the portal.

\------------

Transcription of the interrogation of Xander Lightwood and Warlock Bane

Interrogators: Alec Lightwood, High Warlock Bane

Witness: Isabelle Lightwood

 

Isabelle: --aaand we’re all on record, boys.

[silence]

Isabelle: Oh really? _Now_ no one has anything to say?

Alec: Izzy…

Isabelle: Fine, fine, I guess I will stay quiet then.

[silence for 12 seconds]

High Warlock: Well, if you won’t start I guess I will. How can we know that you are just visitors from another dimension, and not spies sent or made by the Seelie Queen to undermine our newfound peace?

[Xander laughs bitterly, Warlock Bane is silent]

Alec: Magnus, please…

H: It is a reasonable question, Mr. Lightwood. We cannot be certain.

A: He [Xander] showed up in an interdimensional weak spot, you said it yourself when you saw the readings. And he [Warlock Bane] showed up in another weak spot that just happened to be in my office.

H: That does not mean that they [Xander and Warlock Bane] are not the fault of the Seelies. Need I remind you that Seelies are masters of interdimensional planes and they could have planted these… Whoever these ones are, to hurt you.

A: … Okay, let’s say I see your point. How do we prove that they are us from an alternate dimension?

X: How about we confess to our own secrets and lies and you can be the judge of if we are you or not, ‘kay? And I vote he [Warlock Bane] start.

Warlock Bane: I r-really do not think that is such a good move--

A: Neither do I, for that matter. Magnus and I would have no way of know if your secrets were something the Seelies found out or if it’s just something you made up.

H: Alec is right. It needs to be something that we and only we could know, excluding our dearest Isabelle here.

[silence for 20 seconds]

X: Okay, _Alec_ , if you are anything like I was, I can clue you in on our secret with just three little words.

A: I sincerely doubt--

X: Third. Drawer. Down.

[Silence for 10 seconds]

I: Alec, are you all good, your face is super red--

A: I’m good, Izzy!

[Alec coughs]

A: Yeah, he [Xander] is definitely me.

X: I know you didn’t doubt me, even if your wardrobe is hideous you can recognize yourself. And look at that, it’s Bane’s turn!

W: I-I… Uh…

H: Will you spit it out already? What secret could we have that it would take this much effort to--

W: Our father.

[silence for 12 seconds]

H: If you even think about saying his name I will burn you to a crisp I swear on the Ang--

A: Magnus! [unintelligible, but possibly “we’re being recorded officially for the Clave’s documents”]

[silence for 10 seconds]

H: So you are being truthful.

X: That’s what I’ve been saying--

H: _However_ , that doesn’t explain why you are here.

A: Or how, for that matter.

X: Oh, I think I will let our lovely _Warlock_ Bane here explain that one.

[silence for 6 seconds]

W: Has this universe’s Clary caught you up on what our lives in the other universe are like?

A: No, she said all that she needed to about her excursion, and we were more focused on healing Jace anyway.

W: Well--

X: Actually can I tell it? You know how I love to talk and talk! So, our little _Warlock Bane_ here and I, apparently, have a mutual warlock friend, which was a fact I learned recently. A few weeks ago we met at a party I designed for Val--

A: Valentine?

X: Yeah, Clary’s dad? Aaanyway, we met and we made a connection, but about halfway through the party he disappears. About half an hour later, he reappears, I manage to exchange numbers with him, and we were on our first date in days. Does that sound right to you [Warlock Bane]?

W: I d-don’t think this is what they _meant_ when they wanted to know how we--

X: A month or so ago was our half-year anniversary, and we celebrated with dinner. And then who else comes on up to his loft but our mutual friend, saying that he needs to use Magnus’ richest bank account because _Alec Lightwood_ wants nothing but the best alcohol for his next charity party and that it would be nice if Magnus had kept some of that scotch safe from when he first bought it in 19-fucking-12--

W: 1913--

X: Whatever, Magnus! The point is, you never told me about being a warlock! Or any of it! In the six months we were together, you never told me who you actually were. Oh sure, you told me about your mom and stepdad, and how you learned to read tarot cards, and your first love and your last ex, but you never, not _once_ mentioned that all of that happened before the 20th century! And do you [High Warlock Bane and Alec] want to know how he excused it?

[noncommittal noises that are interrupted]

X: By saying that he didn’t want to make me conflicted! As if I would blab it to everyone I know in the hopes that one of them would find him and hurt him! That has never been the case, I have kept every damn secret you [Warlock Bane] have ever given me in confidence. I haven’t even told her [Isabelle]... Or, my her, whatever.

[silence for 14 seconds]

A: … That still doesn’t explain _how_ you got here.

[Warlock Bane sighs]

W: Ragnor said that he was hoping that we could get our heads out of our asses in another universe so he doesn’t have to deal with my moping--

[High Warlock gasped at the name Ragnor]

H: What name did you just say?

W: What--

H: Who was it that sent you here?

[there is a vibrating sound, possibly the walls shaking from HW’s emotion?]

W: Ragnor Fell! My best friend, and the most royal pain in my ass.

[silence, excepting High Warlock’s labored breathing]

A: … Magnus…

H: I can’t be here right now, let me out.

I: Magnus, you know we can’t--

A: Of course, Mr. Bane. Thank you for taking the time.

I: Alec, _you_ know we’re not allowed to--

A: That’s an order, Izzy. We’re letting him out.

[silence for 8 seconds]

H: [unintelligible, but it could be “Thank you, Alexander”]

A: [unintelligible, but it could be “Always”]

[silence for 7 seconds]

A: [unintelligible, but it could be “Please stay in the building”]

[door opens, door closes, silence for 6 seconds]

W: Thinking of it, it would make sense that Ragnor would send us to a universe similar to ours, because he would assume that another Ragnor would just cast the opposite spell to send us back. So to send us back, the Ragnor here just has to reverse whatever the magical genius did the first time--

A: The Ragnor Fell of this universe is dead.

[silence for 11 seconds]

W: [unintelligible, but it sounds like “What?”]

A: He was one of the first casualties of the war. Killed by a demon when Clary was looking for the Book of the White… Magnus was there when it happened. I think the funeral was a month or two later, but that was when we were barely…

X: Barely what?

[Alec coughs]

A: Nothing. It’s not important. What _is_ important is how you guys are here.

X: Uh, didn’t Magnus just explain that Ragnor sent us here?

W: Yes, but interdimensional travel usually means that the… Soul, I guess, of the person travelling enters the body of the same person in their universe. So, you [Xander] would be in him [Alec]... Metaphorically speaking!

A: … Right. So we need to figure out how your Ragnor manipulated the barrier between your world and ours, and how we can fix it. And get you back home, but at the very least fix it.

X: Wait, getting us home isn’t the priority?

A: Do you want demons to enter your world, because that is exactly what will happen if we don’t fix these dangerously weak spots between the worlds.

[silence for 5 seconds]

A: Look, believe me when I say, _no one_ wants you to get back to your world as much as I do. The only person who may want it more than me is Mag--High Warlock Bane. But we have to put the safety of both of worlds above our own wants. We always have to.

[silence for 12 seconds]

W: What can we do to help?


	2. The Middle (Part 1 of ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Request
> 
> Nature of the mission: To identify and seal the border between this universe and the universe that Xander and Warlock Bane come from, with research into the potential for sending them home
> 
> Mission timeline: With the blessing of Raziel himself, two weeks max  
> \--------  
> In which Alec and Xander chat, Alec and Magnus chat, and basically nothing happens plotwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA part 2 of I have no fucking clue where this is going but I'm excited for it nonetheless. Also, what is formatting and how do I keep her consistent?
> 
> Warning for alcohol use, and one more spoiler-y warning if you wanna check out the end notes.

_ Mission Request _

_ Nature of the mission: _ To identify and seal the border between this universe and the universe that Xander and Warlock Bane come from, with research into the potential for sending them home

_ Mission timeline: _ With the blessing of Raziel himself, two weeks max

_ Involved parties and statuses: _

Alec Lightwood, leader/coordinator of the mission

Isabelle Lightwood, assistant leader/researcher

Jace Lightwood, assistant leader/coordinator of sub-missions relating

Clary Fairchild, assistant researcher

Meliorn, hired Seelie assistance ( 2)

Magnus Bane, hired Warlock assistance ( 1)

Warlock Bane, affected party/Warlock assistance

Xander Lightwood, affected party

_ Reason for mission _ : With a highly unusual break in the interdimensional barrier, there is no telling what potential threats could arise. For the Seelie Knight’s best guess, the barrier could be compromised to the point of letting intradimensional monsters into both universes, as well as giving demons access to a universe with no Shadowhunters. It could also cause interdimensional bleeding (see attached paper for the details as told by Isabelle Lightwood and the Seelie Knight), further destabilizing both universes. It is imperative to protect our interuniversal structure and help seal the border. For personal reasons, and for the sake of our morality, we must also send back the two men that were sent here. They cannot and should not be made to stay, but I recognize that them going home is a secondary priority, and so this mission report focuses on sealing the rift.

_ Mission notes _ : ( 1)  High Warlock Bane has insisted on working on this case for a discounted price due to its personal nature. 

(2)  The Seelie Knight Meliorn insisted on working on this case for a discounted price due to, and I am quoting, “the hilarity of watching doubles of the Head of the Institute and High Warlock walk as if they are not gods in this universe”.

_ Mission authorizing signature (BY HEAD OF INSTITUTE ONLY) _ :

Alexander Lightwood

Head of the New York Institute

\-----------------

Texts on Izzy’s Phone

Izzy (7:00 AM): heyyyyy maia hows ur morning

Maia (7:02 AM): JFC Izzy, why are you texting me at this godforsaken time?

Izzy (7:03 AM): bc i know u have class in half an hour and i wanted to talk to u?? :P

Maia (7:03 AM): fuc ck clais

Izzy (7:05 AM): see, i knew u would need the reminder

Izzy (7:10 AM): … maia?

Maia (7:23 AM): Oh shit, sorry Izzy, I had to catch the subway to school. I’m walking and texting, you would be ashamed. :P

Izzy (7:23 AM): lol nah its all good, i just thought something bad happened or w/e

Izzy (7:23 AM): did u hear about the… Thing with magnus and alec??

Maia (7:25 AM): Uh, only the entire Downworld has heard of them breaking up? That’s like still the gossip of the hour, Iz.

Izzy (7:25 AM): so u didn’t hear about the fact that interdimensional doubles of alec and magnus are in the institute, rn?

Maia (7:25 AM): WHAT

Maia (7:25 AM): W H A T

Maia (7:25 AM): IZZY WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT   
Izzy (7:26 AM): only if u admit that my typing style is faster and more efficient

Maia (7:27 AM): But it’s literally not though? We’ve talked about this, you aren’t even saving typing strokes by ignoring proper grammar and punctuation since you have to fix your texts to make it look like you don’t care.

Izzy (7:27 AM): all im hearing is that u dont wanna know the secret

Maia (7:28 AM): … fine, your typing style is quicker, happy?

Izzy (7:28 AM): nope, not until u say the magic words

Maia (7:28 AM): What the fuck, Izzy, how on earth do you remember this conversation we were both stoned off of our asses at the time!

Izzy (7:29 AM): *ear emoji*

Maia (7:30 AM): ….

Maia (7:30 AM): ur typying style is quicker and ur a genius 4 coming up w it

Izzy (7:32 AM): *smile crying emoji* i am so proud

Maia (7:32 AM): Now, will you tell me everything?

Izzy (7:33 AM): *devil emoji*

Izzy (7:33 AM): buckle up, this is a wild ride

\-----------------

Texts on Alec’s Phone

Alec (7:45 AM): Iz why did Maia just call me, laugh really loudly in my ear for all of 2 minutes, and then hang up?

Izzy (7:47 AM): read at 7:47 AM

Alec (7:47 AM): Iz what the fuck did you do

\-----------------

**To:** [ **islightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:islightwood@nyinstitute.org) **,** [ **jclightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:jclightwood@nyinstitute.org) **, etc.**

**From:** [ **aglightwood@nyinstitute.org** ](mailto:aglightwood@nyinstitute.org)

**Subject: Memo: Confidentiality Regarding Ongoing Missions**

 

To the Shadowhunters of the New York Institue:

 

Good morning. I hope that your missions during the past week have been successful and that any new missions you got today during the group meeting will be solved swiftly.

 

I cannot believe I have to send out an email on this topic, but recent events have made it imperative. For the love of the angel Raziel himself, DO NOT share information regarding current and ongoing Shadowhunter missions to ANYONE outside of the team that is working on them. Not other Shadowhunters (excepting me), not any Mundane partners, and not any Downworlders. This is for their safety, the safety of those involved in the mission, and for privacy’s sake. If you want to collaborate with other people (Downworlder or Shadowhunter), you must run that by me first, particularly for missions of a sensitive disposition.

 

I hope that you all heed this message and take it to heart. Within a few days, in between my own time spent working on my current mission, I will have a form created so that future collaborations and sharing of information can be documented without endangering any missions.

 

Sincerely,

 

Alec Lightwood

 

Head of the New York Institute

 

PS: I will be unavailable for meetings tonight, so please do not disturb my office. Thank you.

\-----------------

Security Camera Footage

 

[Int. A guest room at the Institute: XANDER has obviously made efforts to not move anything or make it personalized in any way. He does not expect to be staying here long. The only sign that the room is lived in at all (since the camera doesn’t reach the bed) is the bag of clothes that he has on the ground is opened and certain shirts are lined up next to a line of black shirts. XANDER is currently shirtless and looking in the full length mirror, in the middle of pulling off one of the black shirts, when the door opens and ALEC walks into the room.]

 

ALEC: Xander we need to… Talk…

 

[XANDER turns around as he finishes pulling off the shirt. The two men look at each other, ALEC looking his double up and down slowly, with a flush making its way down his neck, and XANDER looking amused as ALEC pushes the door closed behind him.]

 

XANDER: See something you like, Dark and Brooding? I’ll be honest, it’s not as if I hadn’t thought of it myself, and I think my answer to the clone fucking thing is the same in this universe--

 

[ALEC emerges from his thoughts, shakes his head a little and grimaces.]

 

ALEC: What are you talking about?

 

XANDER: The clone fucking quiz? Ya know, whether or not you would fuck a copy of yourself?

I always said ‘abso-fucking-lutely’, but now I see how much black you wear and honestly, I don’t think I wanna go for it, sorry to disappoint!

 

[XANDER makes an overly exaggerated sympathetic face while ALEC rolls his eyes.]

 

ALEC: I was just noticing that you keep in good shape even when you don’t have demons to fight, and I just… I’ve always absently wondered what I look like without these.

 

[ALEC lifts up his shirt and gestures at the runes covering his skin. XANDER raises his eyebrows, all joking gone from his face.]

 

XANDER: Why would you wanna know that? Looking to not have to kill anything anymore?

 

ALEC: Well, when I… came out, I suppose is the best way of putting it, the only thing I could think of other than…  _ how _ I came out, was that I was going to be stripped of my runes and kicked out of the Institute for this. And I wondered what I would look like. Sometimes, when I fuck up, I still think about it.

 

XANDER: I guess I understand that. I think that I wondered, when Mom caught me making out with Andrew Shelton, what it would be like to live on the streets, having to fend for myself. I think that’s a common thing for gay people to do, when they come out. Wonder what the worst reality could look like because it might happen.

 

[They look at each other, and it’s probably the first thing that they agree on without reservation. There’s a moment of peace before XANDER smirks.]

 

XANDER: And really, you don’t wax all of that?

 

[XANDER gestures to the hair on ALEC’s chest, and ALEC rolls his eyes and drops his shirt back down.]

 

ALEC: Who the hell has time to do that? And besides, you don’t wax any of that either.

 

[XANDER looks down at his own chest and shrugs, picking up one of his shirts and beginning to put it on.]

 

XANDER (from inside the shirt): Well, I usually only wax when I have someone--or multiple someones--

 

[ALEC rolls his eyes, and XANDER pulls his head through.]

 

XANDER: --to wax for. And since Magnus and I broke up, I’ve been… Too busy to find someone to hook up with, hence the no waxing.

 

[ALEC raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, looking both annoyed and uncomfortable.]

 

XANDER (sighs): So, what did you wanna talk about?

 

[ALEC looks confused for a second before nodding.]

 

ALEC: Right, uh, yeah, talking… I honestly forgot what I came in here to talk to you about.

 

XANDER: You weren’t gonna ask about your other life--or, I guess, my life? See what produced all of this?

 

[He gestures at his pastel polo shirt and jeans. ALEC stays silent.]

 

XANDER: Go on, ask away. Isabelle--or, I guess she goes by Iz here?--already asked what her dopple was like. Believe me, they are so different it’s laughable.

 

[ALEC smiles slightly, more comfortable talking about Izzy than anyone.]

 

ALEC: What’s your Iz like, then?

 

XANDER: Well, for one thing, she’s a total nerd. Not that this Isabelle is not, because I could definitely see some similarities when I first got here and she was asking me about all this magic shit--no offense.

 

[ALEC is smirking and shakes his head.]

 

ALEC: None taken. What do you mean by total nerd then? Like Max?

 

[XANDER looks slightly shaken up at the name.]

 

XANDER: Wait, you have a Max in this universe?

 

ALEC: Do you not have a Max?

 

[XANDER is quiet and looks down at his bare feet. He’s fiddling with the ring on his thumb absently.]

 

ALEC: … Xander?

 

[XANDER looks up, and seems to clear his head, forcing a small smile.]

 

XANDER: It’s nothing, just… Well, Max died a few years ago. Car crash, some asshole named Jonathan got drunk and didn’t realize some little old lady was crossing the street. Max pushed her out of the way and…

 

[XANDER gulps and shrugs. ALEC looks thrown for a loop, holding himself at rest automatically.]

 

ALEC: … Sorry about that.

 

XANDER: Don’t be. I’m glad that he’s okay in this universe.

 

[They’re both quiet for a moment, before ALEC visibly steels himself.]

 

ALEC: Are you happy, Xander?

 

[XANDER snorts.]

 

XANDER: Peachy. I’m stuck in an alternate reality where demons are real and my double gives himself painful looking burn-tattoos and on top of all of that, I’m stuck here with the man who lied to me for months, a man who I thought I--

 

[XANDER cuts himself off; he’s breathing heavier and ALEC again looks concerned.]

 

ALEC: Who you thought you?

 

XANDER: … Who I know I loved. And who I thought loved me.

 

[ALEC’s face doesn’t change that much, but he visibly tenses like he was struck.]

 

ALEC: … I meant are you happier without him. I suppose you answered my question anyway.

 

XANDER: I suppose I did… But… I dunno, the last month has been impossible to deal with in almost every way so, maybe it will get better when I have… 

 

ALEC: Time to heal?

 

XANDER: Yeah, I guess that’s what I need.

 

ALEC: Well, Xander I… Do you think you could forgive him? For the lies? Could you trust him?

 

[XANDER looks away, crossing his arms and accidentally mirroring ALEC.]

 

XANDER: At this point, it’s not about forgiveness, that was given so long ago. But that trust that--that was built through months of sharing the worst and best parts of myself with him? I don’t think that’ll come back. And besides that I realized that… Maybe we’re just too different. Maybe I wasn’t meant to keep him, ya know?

 

[ALEC looks semi-devastated by this news, but he nods anyway. XANDER visibly forces himself to act lighter, with only partial success.]

 

XANDER: Is… Is that all you wanted to ask me? God, you ask questions so depressing they rival your wardrobe.

 

ALEC: Uh, yeah, that’s, uh… That’s it. I’ll let you get back to… Whatever it is you’ve been doing while I’m at work all day. Come to think of it, what  _ do _ you do? I only see you at meal times.

 

XANDER: Oh, I mostly just peruse your library. It’s pretty extensive, and some drawings are… Captivating, to say the least. You should know that I am totally commodifying this universe’s supernatural themes into a Halloween party next year.

 

ALEC: I have… Literally no clue what that means. Have fun, regardless.

 

XANDER: See you tonight, goth me!

 

ALEC: Oh, uh actually I think I need… To stay in my office. Tonight. Sorry.

 

[XANDER critically analyzes ALEC, before nodding.]

 

ALEC: Have a good day, Xander.

 

XANDER: You too, Alec. Have a good time getting wasted. Oh, and by the way, what’s his name?

 

[ALEC visibly freezes on his way to the door.]

 

ALEC (still facing the door): … What are you talking about?

 

XANDER: Well you’re obviously going to go get wasted to forget someone so… What’s his name?

 

[It’s silent, and ALEC basically flees. XANDER looks at the door for a couple of moments, before sitting down on the bed with a sigh.]

 

XANDER: We are fools in love, aren’t we?

\-----------------

Alec’s Voicemail Transcriptions

Caller ID: ICE-Izzy

(1 ring)

Hello, the number you have dialed is not available. If you wish to leave a message in the voicemail box of-- _ Alec Lightwood _ \--wait until the dial tone. When you are finished recording, you may hang up, or press one for more options.

Okay, first of all Alec, was the office memo really necessary? You already gave me the speech, and I get it, and I apologized. Secondly, why aren’t you picking up the phone? Xander mentioned that you… Well, that you locked yourself in your office with a bottle of blue vodka and a six pack of that IPA shit you drink. I’m worried for you, big brother… Look, I really am sorry about sharing it with Maia, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. She already swore to me she wouldn’t tell anyone… outside of maybe Luke, but c’mon, they’re basically family, of course she would share that with him. Look just… Don’t do anything stupid. And know that I will always be here for you.

Click.

Caller ID: ICE-Magnus

(5 rings)

Hello, the number you have dialed is not available. If you wish to leave a message in the voicemail box of-- _ Alec Lightwood _ \--wait until the dial tone. When you are finished recording, you may hang up, or press one for more options.

(nervous laughter) Well, your voicemail box is very drab! I expected something more from the Head of the New York Institute. Then again, I am talking to the man who wore literally all black through the first month of our relation--(abrupt cut, silence for 5 seconds, clears his throat) Anyway, I called because… Well, just because you were the first person to come to mind I suppose. (silence for 7 seconds, slight chuckle) Oh, and I needed to thank you for sending Isabelle my way a few weeks ago. Shopping with her was… well, it was something of a good stress reliever for me, so thank you. (silence for 6 seconds, clears his throat) Anyway, I am having very little luck finding anything that could have sent…  _ them _ here without  _ them _ becoming  _ us _ , and I suppose I thought it would help to bounce ideas off of you. (shaky sigh) Since you are not available at the present, I suppose I should… Call Cat. Or maybe… (inspired gasp) That’s it! I know what I need to do! Alexander, please call me back as soon as you can, I think that I have an idea, of sorts.

Click.

\-----------------

Texts on Magnus’ Phone

Alec Lightwood (1:35 AM): heyy ey magn su

Magnus Bane (1:36 AM): Alexander?

Alec Lightwood (1:36 AM): hows is it goign ,,!?

Magnus Bane (1:37 AM): Alec, are you drunk texting me?

Alec Lightwood (1:39 AM): mnot taht durnk . just had li ek hafl a bottle

Magnus Bane (1:40 AM): Half a bottle of what, dearest?

Alec Lightwood (1:43 AM): this

Alec Lightwood (1:44 AM): (a selfie of Alec squinting at the camera holding a bottle of blue vodka that is only a quarter filled, with 4 beer bottles in the background)

Magnus Bane (1:45 AM): Alec, that is a lot more than just half a bottle of anything. Where are you, even? That doesn’t look like your office.

Alec Lightwood (1:45 AM): i misesed that

Magnus Bane (1:46 AM): ...missed what?

Alec Lightwood (1:48 AM): yuo calling me dearest

Magnus Bane (1:49 AM): So apparently that is your office, it just looks like you’ve not moved from there in weeks.

Alec Lightwood (1:49 AM): cuz i havnet

Alec Lightwood (1:49 AM): the cpuoch is surprisingly comfy

Magnus Bane (1:50 AM): I am portaling to your office, will be there soon.

\-----------------

Security Camera Footage

 

[Int. Alec’s office: It’s still a mess, somehow even more so than it was before with Damon. There are several beer bottles on the desk, and ALEC himself in flopped on the ground, leaning against the chair in front of the fireplace, staring into it and giggling slightly. He is cradling a nearly empty bottle of blue vodka. After thirty seconds or so, a portal opens, MAGNUS steps out, takes a look around the room, and the portal closes behind him as he sees ALEC.]

 

MAGNUS (quietly): … Alexander?

 

[ALEC does not respond, just continues to look into the fire, giggling.]

 

MAGNUS (clears his throat, walks forward): Alec.

[ALEC finally looks up, sees MAGNUS, and the biggest grin comes onto his face.]

 

ALEC (still giggling, slurring): Whoops, someone caught me!

 

[ALEC’s giggles turn into full on chuckles, and MAGNUS looks increasingly concerned as he looks at all of the bottles. His eye catches on the one in ALEC’s arms, and kneels in front of him. His face is calm and placid, with the only indication of concern being his fiddling with his fingers.]

 

MAGNUS: Looks like I did catch you indeed. How long have you been drinking?

 

[ALEC shrugs.]

 

ALEC: Awhile. Hey, it’s fun you should join me! Get on my level!

 

[ALEC offers the blue bottle to MAGNUS, who pulls it carefully from his grasp. He does not, however, drink from it.]

 

MAGNUS: I think it’s time for you to head to bed, dearest.

 

[ALEC looks at MAGNUS like  _ he  _ is the drunk crazy person.]

 

ALEC: Uh, you’re stan’in’ in my be’room.

 

[MAGNUS looks at the couch that is not within the camera’s sight and wilts slightly.]

 

MAGNUS: … Right. Well, let’s get you up and ready for bed then.

 

[MAGNUS makes a move to lift Alec up, but ALEC, with his drunken strength, pulls him back down.]

 

ALEC (whispers): Can I’tell you a secret?

 

[MAGNUS looks frightened but nods.]

 

ALEC (whispers): … I can’t stand this’shit.

 

MAGNUS (puzzled): … What shit, darling?

 

ALEC (pretty loudly): Blue vodka! It’s so gross and nas’y and disgus’ing and horr’ble. An’ i’s such an ugly color! Like Xander’s’shir’ bu’ worse.

 

[MAGNUS realizes that ALEC is nearly incomprehensible, so repeats what he said.]

MAGNUS: It’s an ugly color, like Xander’s shirt but worse?

 

ALEC: Exactly! I’m so gla’ you got it, Magnus, so glad.

 

[ALEC boops MAGNUS’ nose and giggles. At this point, MAGNUS is pretty worn out, and so lifts ALEC up behind his shoulders. He’s not doing much to help.]

 

MAGNUS (voice strained slightly in effort): Darling, if you would just stand for me that would be lovel--

 

ALEC: I love when you call me darling.

 

[It’s the most coherent and sober that ALEC has sounded tonight, and MAGNUS stops. ALEC’s head is hanging forward, and the camera can’t see his face. It can see MAGNUS’, however, and he looks like he was just punched in the stomach. He doesn’t say anything, and they don’t move the 7 feet it is to the couch.]

 

ALEC: And you would think that I would like hearing it more than anything, but that’s not true, because…

 

MAGNUS (whispers): Because…

 

[ALEC raises his head and looks MAGNUS straight in the eye. He’s very intense, and he almost looks completely sober. His eyes are dry and fierce.]

 

ALEC: Because my favorite thing to hear you say is my name. You say it like no one else does and it makes me feel… Real. Like I actually belong in my own body taking up my own space. Like I… Well like I matter.

 

[MAGNUS looks like he’s about to say something, when the desperate look on ALEC’s face vanishes and he begins to nearly tip over in huge laughter.]

 

ALEC (laughing the whole time): Matter, get it! Like the sci’nce thing!

 

[MAGNUS shuts his mouth and shakes his head softly. His jaw is working.]

 

MAGNUS: And with that, you go to bed.

 

[MAGNUS and ALEC make the slow progression to the couch, which is just out of shot. There seems to be a shuffling, some squeaking from the couch, and Magnus begins to walk into frame but suddenly stops. We see him look down at what is probably his hand with a troubled look on his face.]

 

MAGNUS: Alexander, please let go of my hand.

 

ALEC (off-camera): No, if I do you’ll’just leave and--and it will all just be a dre’m.

 

[MAGNUS’ heartbreak is palpable.]

 

MAGNUS (softly): I won’t leave. Not yet. I need to clean up in here so you don’t wake up to a dirty office.

 

ALEC (off camera): You pr’mise not to leave?

 

MAGNUS (softer still): Promise.

 

[There’s more off camera shuffling and within moments, ALEC’s snores can be heard. MAGNUS’ smile is both fond and sad, and he walks around, cleaning up bottles with a wave of his hand, organizing haphazard stacks of paper, even putting away the last two full beer bottles in the mini fridge under ALEC’s desk. He looks on the desk and sees the second strip of pictures they took in that photo booth in Japan. His fingers shake when they reach out to touch it, but he stops himself and pulls his hand away, straightening and clearing his throat. With a hand wave, he leaves a glass of water and two tablets on the desk, as well as a note that the security camera can’t quite read. MAGNUS walks over to the fireplace and stares at it for a few moments.]

 

MAGNUS: … I’m sorry, Alexander.

 

[MAGNUS waves a hand and the fireplace fades out. The only light source is the portal MAGNUS opens a moment later, and it’s gone as soon as MAGNUS steps through and leaves.]

 

[Int. Alec’s office in nearly complete darkness. Nothing moves and everything is still for 10 minutes, before a shift on the couch is heard.]

 

ALEC (voice only): … You broke your promise.

\-----------------

Magnus’ note:

 

Next time you want to drink with me, we should both start sober. Whenever you feel up to it, come by  ~~ my ~~ the loft. I may have found some answers to our current situation.

 

Magnus Bane

\-----------------

Fire message

_ From _ : Magnus Bane

_ To _ : Magnus Bane (High Warlock)

Dear High Warlock,

I don’t know how to put it delicately so I will be as straightforward as I can:

I cannot stay in this Institute another minute. If I am forced to, I will surely not last the night.

From the tense nature of meal time with Alec and Xander, to the wards constantly grating on my newfound magic like ill-fitting shoes, I cannot feel rest at all, and have not in the three days I have been here.

If there is any way I would be allowed to stay at your residence, at a hotel, I would most gratefully appreciate it. If not, please let me help you in your mission to find a way to get me the hell out of here. I’ll do anything.

Sincerely,

Magnus Bane

\-----------------

Texts on Alec’s Phone

Alec Lightwood (7:30 AM): Thank you, High Warlock, for the assistance last night. I’m sorry for whatever in appropriate behavior may have come from my intoxicated state last night. I don’t remember most of it, I’ll be honest, but I know that it’s entirely too likely that I went overboard and sang crazy songs in your face, or something equally as wild. Again, apologies for whatever I did last night.

Alec Lightwood (7:33 AM): Oh, and I can meet you tomorrow to go over your solution, if you want. Would the Hunter's Moon be an acceptable meeting spot?

Magnus Bane (7:35 AM): Tomorrow at the Hunter's Moon at 3 pm sound good to you?

Alec Lightwood (7:35 AM): Sounds perfect. See you then

Alec Lightwood (7:35 AM): :-)

_ Read by Magnus Bane at 7:36 AM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of a Max Lightwood's death (not our universe and not explicit but yeah)
> 
> Well, please tell me what you think! This is officially the longest thing I have ever posted anywhere, and I still have not a single fucking clue what the plot is tbh. I'm hoping to figure that shit out soon, but if you have any ideas, feel free to bother me on my tumblr: liminoidal.tumblr.com   
> Thank you for reading, seriously, it means so much to me. I will probably be editing this for format issues later when I'm not like 3 days late for when I was planning on updating and currently dying bc finals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a decent stopping point. Hopefully I can find another creative burst to continue this, and comments and kudos will definitely help that! <3
> 
> If you wanna catch me on tumblr, here I am: http://liminoidal.tumblr.com/  
> Please feel free to yell and scream at me there!


End file.
